onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Spider D. Neon
Appearance Neon is a 15 year old boy. He has neon-turquoise and eyes. He wears a sleeveless dress shirt with a neon turquoise tie, he also wears black skinny jeans and boots. He's 6 feet 6 inches, and weighs 150 lbs. Personality Neon is a loner, spending more time alone honing his skills than socializing with other people, ignoring the many people attracted to him in favor of solitude. He is hardworking, talented, and a natural genius. Neon would constantly predict all of the possible scenarios that could happen, and plan a solution in advance, even in the most impromptu situations. His only faults are his deep sociopathic interior, his cynical outlook on life, his overconfidence in himself and in his belief that he is never wrong. However, Neon has multiple personalty disorder(MPD), due to Akainu murdering his family to try and eradicate the D's. His other personality is kind, generous, and very polite young man. He tends to be very self-sacrificing, often willing to let his body and emotions take devastating blows for the sake of others; this trait is something that has angered several of his comrades and friends. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Neon is a very strong individual, capable of shoulder flipping a giant with ease. Able to kick Akainu into a mountain and break that mountain. Fast enough to dodge Pacifista lasers,and strong enough to to take a Pacifista laser and suffer minimal damage. Devil Fruit Unknown Haki After training with Doflamingo in Dressrosa for 2 years he has learned Haki. Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments): A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation or Mantra): A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent's moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack "hit" for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. Rokushiki Since he trained for 8 years with Rob Lucci, Neon know some Rokushiki techniques. Kami-e: A Rokushiki technique where his body becomes limp and floats like a piece of paper in order to avoid attacks. Geppou: Allows Lucci to kick the air itself to propel himself through the sky like flying. Kamisori: A combination of Geppou and Soru, Neon darts through the air rapidly in an erratic course to attack. Rankyaku: A kicking technique that sends out a slicing blade of air as a ranged attack. Shigan: Neon stabs an opponent with his finger, leaving a wound similar to a bullet wound. Soru: By kicking the ground at least 10 times in the blink of an eye, Neon propels himself across short distances at enhanced speeds.